El camino del señor del mal
by Draconari
Summary: Un fic que trata de como sería el camino del Overlord del Devil Survivor. Un chico que renunció a su humanidad en pos de la lucha contra la injusticia divina ante su misma especie, y por ello se convirtió en "SU" enemigo.
1. Hell on earth

**Tras tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, es hora de que vuelva, y esta historia se me ocurrió tras jugar al Devil Survivor para DS. ¿Qué ocurriría después de seguir el camino del overlord? ¿Qué giros argumentales podrían haber? ¿Qué qué?**

**En fin tras las rayadas de cabeza, decidí ponerme serio e intentarlo. Debo decir que tengo ciertas series un tanto abandonadas… Y me pondré a ellas cuánto antes.**

**En este fic, el héroe se llama Robert Lorden, pero los demás mantendrán su nombre. Y aún no sé si el fic irá centrado solamente en él o también iré rotando de personajes.**

**Y señoras y señores, niños y niñas, perros y gatos, ángeles y demonios, sin más dilación, la historia**

Ya ha pasado un año desde el "incidente" del bloqueo.

Yo, Atsuro, Naoya, Kaido y Mari derrotamos a Beldr, Belial, Jezebel, Belzaboul y a Belberith. Tomamos posesión de Babel, la torre demoníaca, y con su poder me convertí en el amo y señor de todos los demonios.

Aunque para completar esta tarea, perdí a varios compañeros de armas: El "justiciero" Keisuke, la "heroína" Midori… Y Yuzu. Cada vez que intento recordar su rostro, una puñalada de humanidad me atraviesan.

-Lorden, ¿estás despierto?

-Si Atsuro –contesté sin siquiera mirarle. Aún me temía, a pesar de que sacrifiqué mi humanidad en pos de ésta.

-Bien… Naoya quiere verte. Al parecer estamos bajo un ataque rebelde en una de las zonas más problemáticas.

-¿Y para qué requiere mi presencia?

Solo obtuve balbuceos incoherentes, nervios y sudor. Su presencia antaño amigable, se había convertido en nerviosa, y por lo tanto, irritante.

-Dile a Naoya que en cuanto me vista, estaré allí.

Atsuro suspiró aliviado, cerró la puerta y me volvió a dejar en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

Levanté la persiana, y la luz roja con la cual había teñido el mundo me bañó en su luz… Podía ver un Tokyo humeante y siniestro, a pesar de que había prohibido terminantemente que ningún demonio tocase a ningún humano, oía gritos y olía la muerte incluso con la ventana cerrada.

En otro tiempo, las vistas desde aquí habían sido maravillosas, pero aún así, las vistas me llenaban de satisfacción por haber arrebatado el edificio al Shomonkai. Era cierto que algunos de sus integrantes fueron crédulos, otros intentaron acabar con el bloqueo y otros conocían la verdad y adoraban a Belberith… Aquellos que no huyeron, fueron eliminados.

-Mi señor, ¿me permite vestirle?

-Por supuesto, Pixie.

Mis más antiguos y leales demonios eran ahora mis sirvientes… En especial ésta Pixie. Intentó matar a Yuzu, pero yo la vencí. Se unió a mi equipo casi con vergüenza.

-Pixie

-¿Sí mi señor?

-Hace un año que nos conocemos. Hemos combatido juntos, hecho historia en la tierra… Pero, dime, ¿tienes un nombre?

-Por supuesto, mi señor- respondió mientras me ponía la camiseta con sus pequeñas manos- Todas las de mi especie tenemos nombre.

-¿Me lo dirías?

Las mejillas de la Pixie parecieron por un instante querer rivalizar con su cabello rojizo. Sus ojos me miraron, entre sorprendidos y asustados. Cuando su garganta por fin se dispuso a hablar, ella evitaba mirarme a la cara.

-Señor… Una mujer de mi especie no puede decir su nombre a un hombre hasta llegado un momento determinado… Dos, si me apuráis. Y uno de ellos es el matrimonio.

-Vaya… Interesante.

Justo entonces entró mi primo, interrumpiendo el ambiente. Con una expresión que mostraba eterno desprecio salvo para dos personas, me miró enfadado.

-Lorden, te he llamado hace al menos quince minutos. Deja de jugar con tu sirvienta y ven conmigo.

-Pixie, mi capa.

-Al momento, mi señor.

Tras mirarme en el espejo para comprobar que mis ropas eran adecuadas para la reunión, salí tras mi primo Naoya. Él era uno de los pocos vínculos que me quedaban al mundo terrenal.

La sala de conferencias estaba compuesta por una mesa en la que habían cuatro asientos y un trono. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de unas placas metálicas que hacía un año habían servido para guiar el flujo de Babel a las COMPs . En la sala, me esperaban un impaciente Kaido, una sonriente Mari y un intranquilo Atsuro.

-Vaya, te has tomado tu tiempo, cachorro.

-¿Has podido descansar Lorden?

-Dejad de interesaros por su salud y vayamos a lo que interesa.

De la mesa fluyó una luz que abrió un mapa tridimensional mostrando la línea Yamanote.

Naoya se levantó, cogió un puntero láser y señaló dos zonas.

-Los ángeles han atacado dos zonas: Shibuya y Shinughawa, y la gente se rebela en Tokyo y Akihabara.

-¿Y nuestras soluciones son…? – pregunté a pesar de que intuía las respuestas.

-Si quieren rebelarse, adelante, que se acerquen. Son perros que han querido meterse con los lobos, así que solo nos queda morderlos para evitar se les suba a la cabeza.

-¿Estás loco Kaido? Están desesperados por volver a la normalidad. Debemos ayudarles.

-Recordad que los protegemos y a nosotros, ignorándolos.

Me harté. Di un golpe en la mesa y miré a mis compañeros. Sin alzar la voz, ni haciendo ninguna mueca de desagrado, hablé:

-Primero; me niego en redondo a herir a los humanos. Segundo; aunque me desagrada profundamente, no podemos demostrar ningún punto débil al que "ellos" puedan aferrarse y herirnos.

-Así que supongo, querido primo, que tienes un plan.

-Así es. Atsuro, vendrás conmigo. Él y yo iremos contra el grupo de ángeles. Tú, Naoya, te quedarás vigilando la base, mirando el mapa e indicándonos de los avistamientos y posibles puntos ciegos y ataques furtivos. Kaido, Mari, vosotros os encargaréis de dialogar con los rebeldes.

-¿Y si esos rebeldes se niegan a dialogar?

-Kaido, cuentas con Pazuzu, ¿me equivoco? Usa tu imaginación.

Kaido sonrió- Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de pensar.

-Si no hay nada más que discutir, ésta reunión queda terminada. Cada uno a sus puestos.

-¡Si, señor!

Naoya se quedó en la sala, mientras que Kaido y Mari se iban juntos y Atsuro y yo nos dirigíamos a Babel.

-Atsuro, prepárate.

-Sí, Lorden. ¿Qué demonios debería llevarme?

-Te recomiendo a Cerberus. Y por supuesto algún ser que lleve Mediaharan.

-¡Gracias! ¿Y tú a quién vas a llevarte?

-Invocaré a Garuda… Y por supuesto me llevaré a Pixie conmigo.

-Lorden… Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿por qué llevas siempre a Pixie? Hay varios demonios con mejores atributos…

-Tienes razón… No es de tu incumbencia.

Atsuro se quedó con el corte el resto del camino. Mi intención no fue la de ser brusco, pero no me gusta en absoluto rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Por fin llegamos a las estancias de Babel. Abrí la puerta con convicción y los ojos de Babel se centraron en mí.

-Abre la puerta de invocación.

-Si, "rey de Bel". Dime, ¿a quién debería invocar?

-A Garuda, rey de los vientos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Babel se abrió y de él salió Garuda.

-¿Quién osa invocar a Garuda, rey del viento y del caos?

-Yo.

-¿Un humano? Debe ser algún tipo de broma de mal gusto.

-Pelea contra mí y descubrirás si así es.

-Si tú mueres, yo seré libre.

-Empecemos.

Garuda abrió sus alas y las batió hacia el amplio y lejano techo de la estancia. De su boca surgió primero un graznido de batalla seguido de un conjuro que invocaba una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco. En sus manos se fue formando una esfera de energía oscura, con tal potencia, que atraía a casi todos los objetos de la estancia hacia esa espiral de poder.

Entonces, con un potente grito que después quedo enmudecido por el poder del mismo hechizo, aulló a los cuatro vientos el nombre del conjuro:

-¡MEGIDO!

La esfera podría haber destruido a cualquier ser humano con la misma facilidad que a una mosca se le pega un zapatazo. Cualquier ser humano habría huido, rezando por no ser alcanzado por ese poder…

Pero yo no soy cualquier humano.

En cuanto el conjuro llegó al alcance de mis manos, lo aferré como si de un balón de fútbol se tratase. El conjuro frenó su velocidad, lo cual aproveché para devolvérselo al dueño de un solo lanzamiento. Garuda cayó en picado hasta desplomarse contra el suelo. Aún le quedaba un hálito de vida, pero su espíritu combativo se había visto seriamente mellado. En sus ojos no estaba aquel ardor y arrogancia previos… Solo había incredulidad… Y terror.

-No puede ser… ¡NO puede ser! Megido es mi mejor conjuro, ¡¿cómo demonios lo has parado?! ¡¿Qué clase de demonio eres?!

Me quedé callado… Caminé hacia él, paso a paso. Cada paso que daba, notaba como crecía la desesperación del ente alado.

-En mi opinión, tu conjuro deja mucho que desear.- dije al demonio, con su cara frente a la mía. Mi expresión era de total aburrimiento- Espero que puedas sobrevivir a esto.

Junté mi dedo corazón con el pulgar. Empecé a hacer presión entre ellos. Puse mi mano ante su pico, y le di un papirotazo.

Garuda salió despedido contra una de las paredes, dejando su huella en ésta.

-¿Te rindes?

-Tú… Tú no eres humano- dijo el pájaro mientras de su pico salía más y más sangre.- ¿Quién… o QUÉ eres?

-Soy tu dueño. ¿Recuerdas el trato, no?

-Sí… Mi señor.

Con esa frase, Garuda se desmayó, aún estancado en la pared. Llamé a Pixie para que curase sus heridas.

-Al momento, mi señor.

-Y prepárate para la batalla. En diez minutos salimos de aquí para luchar contra "ellos".

Atsuro invocó a su Cerberus e increíblemente, invocó a un ente de la raza Megami. Esos seres se habían negado a pactar con el cielo o con el infierno, manteniendo su neutralidad eterna. Pero ahí estaba, Kikuri Hime.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Atsuro en cuanto se dirigió a la mía, se desvió, y el rostro de kikuri hime se tornó desagradable, con un odio hacia mí que no entendía ni me importaba. Volví al pasillo en dirección a mi cuarto. Debía ponerme el traje de batalla.

Cuando llegué, lo tenía todo listo encima de mi cama. La capa, las protecciones doradas y negras y el casco cornudo de oro y marfil.

Antes de ponerme el casco, miré mi móvil. En el fondo de pantalla había una imagen familiar: La foto en sí pasaría por una foto normal y corriente para cualquiera de vosotros. Dos chicos y una chica mirando sonrientes a la cámara. Dos de esos rostros los veía cada día… Pero el de ella estaba borroso… Un año entero sin verla y a pesar de que su nombre no me abandonaba, su rostro sí lo había hecho.

Sonó la puerta. Escondí el móvil como si aún fuera un chiquillo asustado de que sus padres le vean haciendo algo que no debía. Sequé la única lágrima que se había derramado al mirar la foto y abrí.

-Mi señor, estamos listos para partir.

-De acuerdo… Y una cosa Pixie.

-¿Sí mi señor?

-Llámame Lorden.

-Sí mi señ- quiero decir, sí, Lorden.

-Pues vamos a destruir unos pocos cabezaplumas.

**Fin del capítulo de introducción. He intentado daros descripciones de los lugares para que os los podáis imaginar mejor y descripciones de los personajes desde el punto de vista del protagonista. Intentaré actualizar otras historias pero ruego un poco de paciencia, que he de publicar una entrada mensual en mi blog, prepararme para la universidad, buscar un trabajo de verano, etc. Os suplico paciencia y también que dejéis unas reviews para que pueda saber vuestra opinión y si así es más fácil de entender o no. ¿Muy serio me ha quedado esto último no? En fin, Ya~neee!**


	2. The first battle

**Welcome to the show! Bienvenido. Si estás leyendo esto, significa que has leído el anterior capitulo, así que no necesitas resumen. Perdona mi brevedad al darte la bienvenida, pero supongo que preferirás pasarte esto por alto e ir direct a la historia. Así pues, aquí está el nuevo capitulo.**

**Even the Devil needs help**

Las posiciones ya estaban distribuidas: Atsuro estaba situado al norte, mientras que Lorden sería el cebo que atraería el ataque enemigo. Atsuro seguía sin estar muy convencido, el miedo se transparentaba en su voz que le llegaba a Lorden por el transmisor.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Lorden? Aún podemos plantearlo mejor

-Me he levantado de mal humor… Y esos cabezaplumas se han cruzado en mi camino. Así pagarán cara su osadía, y de paso me quitaré un poco de estrés.

Garuda graznó la señal. Los tenía encima, Lorden podía verlo. Estaba en el cerebro de Garuda, viendo lo que él veía. Esquivaba conjuros, lanzas y flechas, pero estaba un tanto herido. No era problema… Si su vuelo seguía el ritmo planeado.

Se desconectó y vio por sus propios ojos a los perseguidores de su nuevo seguidor: Eran cientos, divididos en grupos de tres.

-Naoya, no dijiste que fueran tantos.

-Se me pasó ese pequeño detalle. Aunque para Lorden, esto no debería ser problema alguno.

Lorden se pasó la lengua por los labios. El grupo de Shinugawa se había combinado con el de Shibuya. Avanzaban en cientos, divididos en grupos de tres. Seres alados con espadas llameantes, conjuros en alto, escudos listos, astas prestas. Cada vez se acercaban más y más, sin detenerse, bajo el influjo de un frenesí que les impulsaba a gritar... Pero Lorden seguía en trance.

-Bastardos... Hijos de Dios, la primera especie creada para vigilar el mundo... Pero para mí...

Una figura fantasmagórica se formó detrás de Lorden, deteniendo el flujo de la guerra un minuto, del puro pavor que inspiraba el siquiera pensar en enfrentarse a semejante poder... La sombra se dividió formando hileras detrás de su amo y señor.

-¡NO SOIS MÁS QUE ESCORIA!- Rugió con tal potencia el señor de los infiernos que hizo que un vendaval que casi podría haber sido un tornado.

Los ojos de Lorden se habían tornado rojos. Tan rojos como la sangre... La sangre angelical que iba a formar ríos en ese día...

Uno de los ángeles gritó… Gritó y gritó de puro terror. Ellos serían cientos, pero los demonios se contaban por miles. El aura que rodeaba a Lorden se convirtió en una armadura que cubría su cara, su cuerpo y sus piernas. De su mano derecha surgió una espada que habría sido hermosa de no haber estado impregnada de tanto odio y maldad.

-¡SIN PIEDAD!- rugió el señor de los demonios. Un rugido al que se sumaron las miles de voces demoníacas.

-APLASTAR CRANEOS- gritaron los gigantes

-EL SEÑOR ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS- gritaron por su parte los ángeles

-MORIREIS ANTE NOSOTROS

-JAMÁS

Las tropas demoníacas avanzaron sin orden ni concierto, pero salvajes, sedientas de sangre. Esa mirada paralizaría ejércitos humanos… Pero sus adversarios no eran humanos. Eran ángeles, preparados para luchar y dar su alma en esta batalla… Pero claro, por cada ángel, había cien demonios. Las matemáticas nunca habían sido la asignatura favorita de Lorden, pero sabía que era bueno tener los números a favor.

Además, las batallas siempre habían excitado a Lorden. La adrenalina fluía por su sistema, hacía que las cosas pareciesen más lentas. Hachas, conjuros, todo parecía tan lento que podía esquivar cada ataque sin problema…

Los ángeles, antes de morir, solo distinguían un destello rojo, una mirada azul, y luego, la oscuridad.

La sangre cubría cada centímetro de suelo, cadáveres de ángeles y demonios impedían hacerse una idea clara de si ahí antes había tierra o agua. Daba igual. Los demonios y los angeles ya no pisaban suelo, pisaban compañeros y enemigos caídos. Un grupo de diez demonios había atrapado a un Divine Power, y lo estaban intentando matar, mientras él se defendía con su lanza… Pero cada cadáver formaba una pila, y ahí se veía el mar de demonios que se abalanzaban contra él. Lorden invocó un Zandyne, y lo sacó de su escondite con el tornado, dejándolo en medio de la batalla, confuso, desorientado y ante todo, indefenso. Había perdido su arma, en medio de un caos de demonios. En resumen: Era carnaza.

En su intento por ayudar a sus subordinados, Lorden estaba rodeado: Divine power, Angel y Laksmi… ¿Otra megami? ¿Qué había cambiado?

-No eres tan duro, Abel.

-¿Abel?

-¿Aún no entiendes que tu hermano te está utilizando?

-Calla.

-Eres un peón, señor de los demonios, un peón en esta guerra.

-¿Un peón?- el asunto le hacía gracia a Lorden- ¿Un PEON?- la risa se apoderó de él.- ¡Si yo soy un peón, tu eres nada más que una mota de polvo! ¡DESAPARECED DE MI VISTA!

De un solo mandoble, cortó en pedazos a los ángeles y continuó su marcha.

El general, montado en un pegaso, miró la batalla y vio a Lorden. Él le hizo señas de que viniera, pero el general sacó una caracola y la hizo sonar. Los ángeles desaparecieron, y se quedaron solos Lorden y el general. Sus demonios también habían desaparecido. ¿Qué era esa caracola?

-Es un pequeño obsequio de una antigua amiga tuya. ¿La recuerdas? Tal vez al estar totalmente mezclada, no la has oído bien. Soplaré más suave para que lo distingas.

El sonido de la caracola se hizo inteligible… Era una melodía… Una melodía cantada… ¡Por Haru!

-Así que es eso… La habéis convencido para que me traicione.

-Nadie te está traicionando, Abel. Solo queremos que vuelvas a ser tú.-dijo el general mientras se acercaba.

-¿Otra vez Adán? ¡Me llamo Robert Lorden!

-Tú eres Abel, tu nombre de humano es Robert. Pero eres hijo de Dios: Abel. ¿O Caín no te lo ha explicado?

-¿Caín?

-Aquel que crees que es tu primo.

¿Naoya? ¿Caín? ¿Abel? De pronto, Robert se sintió sin fuerzas.

-Vuelve a ser como antes. Elimina la oscuridad. Ven- dijo el general mientras le tendía la mano.

Lorden empezó a levantar la mano… Y la mano del general quedó chamuscada.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Quién…?!

-LORDEN, ¡NO TE DEJES APABULLAR!

Era Atsuro… Le había salvado cuando más le necesitaba… Lorden se había dejado llevar por el pensamiento de que era un cobarde, pero había olvidado lo valiente que fue al decidir arriesgarlo todo en pro de su amistad…

-Tienes razón, no es mi estilo.

Lorden volvió a notar su poder. Como volvía. Retornaba a él como una caricia que envolvía su cuerpo, se enroscaba a él como un gatito buscando mimos…

-Bienvenido. Ponte cómodo.

El poder entonces aceptó la invitación y Lorden volvió a tener poder. Poder para invocar, poder para golpear, arrasar, masacrar, mutilar… Pero una parte de él le dijo "Déjalo ir"

-Márchate.

-Abel, por favor…

-Lárgate antes de que te mate.

El general obedeció. Se fue envuelto en un halo de luz. Una voz familiar resonó en su cabeza… Era una voz de chico. Era la voz que ahora no le sonaba de nada…

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es justicia?"

Lorden se desmayó. No soñó con nada. Simplemente se desmayó.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad Esque me he tirado DEMASIADO para hacer éste capitulo, pero en fin, qué le voy a hacer, estar ocupado es lo que tiene. Anda, a pasarlo bien. Recordad compartir las historias que os gusten por facebook o comentarlas con vuestros amigos. ¿Reviews, please?**


End file.
